Spring Delivery
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Dia menari di antara kegelapan. Dia dinanti walaupun eksistensinya tak pasti. [SasuHina Bimonthly] [Spring]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU

SasuHina

**Spring Delivery**

Pada suatu zaman, di sudut bumi, terdapat sebuah kelompok manusia. Mereka beranggotakan sebelas orang. Sepuluh orang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung, sedangkan satu orang mengenakan gaun putih yang amat indah dipandang. Bahan gaunnya adalah sutra dan terlihat tipis. Kepala sang pemilik gaun ditutupi dengan kain berwarna serupa, sedikit menunjukkan warna _indigo_ sebagai mahkota kepalanya. Sepuluh orang yang lain membawa lilin di tangan mereka. Orang yang mengenakan gaun putih, tampaknya seorang gadis, justru memegang sebuah bola kristal yang di dalamnya bersemayam bunga berwarna merah menyala. Mereka adalah kelompok yang terkenal di beberapa kota di Jepang kala itu. Entah apa tujuan dibentuknya kelompok tersebut. Tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka mengembara ke berbagai tempat. Jika malam tiba, lilin di tangan sepuluh orang akan menyala dan sang gadis bergaun putih yang semula dikerubungi akan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Di sini tempatnya." Gadis itu, yang tampak berusia tujuh belas tahun, mengucapkan aba-aba. Isyarat agar anggota kelompok membentuk lingkaran di sekitar sang gadis.

Semuanya menurut. Mereka membentuk lingkaran di titik yang ditunjukkan sang gadis. Lilin diletakkan di depan tubuh masing-masing. Sang gadis sama halnya. Dia meletakkan kristal di titik tersebut. Di malam yang hening dengan bercahayakan lilin, gadis itu mulai menari. Tubuhnya lemah gemulai menyatu dengan angin. Tidak ada musik atau apa pun yang menjadi pengantar tariannya.

Tangan putih sang gadis terkulai, menandakan bahwa ritualnya usai. Rombongan manusia yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang kembali membentuk barisan dan membiarkan sang gadis memimpin di depan. Langkah mereka pelan tapi pasti menelusuri jalanan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan semata.

* * *

"Mereka adalah manusia yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Itu klan yang terkenal dengan ritual mistis dan kekuatan supernaturalnya. Mereka biasa mengembara dan mencari titik 'kedamaian' di seluruh belahan Jepang. Konon katanya, titik yang mereka singgahi dan menjadi tempat ketua mereka menari akan menjadi makmur. Tempat itu nantinya menjadi lahan subur dan bisa menyejahterakan masyarakat. Itulah alasan kenapa kehadiran klan itu dinanti. Walau demikian, hingga saat ini belum ada yang pernah melihat keberadaan klan itu, jadi sebagian orang berpikir bahwa kisah tersebut hanyalah mitos."

Sepasang oniks milik pemuda, yang mengenakan _yukata navy-blue_ polos, mengerling sebentar pada beberapa wanita yang tampak asyik berbincang. Telinganya tidak luput dari topik yang barusan dijadikan buah bibir.

"Omong kosong," celetuknya setengah berbisik. "Jika ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, untuk apa dia repot-repot menolong orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya?"

Desa Konoha merupakan salah satu desa di Jepang yang kondisinya makin memrihatinkan. Selain jauh dari pusat perdagangan, desa tersebut dirugikan dengan keadaan lahan yang sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk bercocok tanam. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu distribusi beras atau kentang, itu pun jika proses distribusi lancar. Jika terkendala cuaca dan sebagainya, bisa dipastikan mereka harus berpuasa selama beberapa saat ke depan.

Uchiha Sasuke meremas _yukata_ miliknya. Dia adalah salah satu dari penduduk desa Konoha yang merasakan sulitnya mengisi perut. Jangankan mengisi perut, untuk mengisi kerongkongan dari rasa dahaga saja sudah sulit setengah mati. Pasokan air bersih di desa sangat terbatas. Desa itu tidak memiliki sungai, tidak pula dekat dengan lautan. Ingin mengangkat kaki dari sana pun sulit. Jepang kala itu rasa nasionalismenya lebih tipis dari sehelai rambut. Penduduk di satu wilayah sangat sukar menerima kedatangan penduduk wilayah lain. Himpitan ekonomi dan sosial adalah permasalahan Jepang era itu.

* * *

Sasuke menggerutu. Dia menendang kerikil di depannya sesekali. Malam sudah larut dan dia masih menjejakkan kaki di antara tanah. Dia pergi dari satu rumah ke rumah lain. Sekadar meminta bahan makanan, toh, nanti akan dikembalikan jika distributor datang. Sayangnya, belum ada satu tetangga pun yang mau memberikan persediaan makanan mereka. Penjual bahan makanan pun menyembunyikan dagangan mereka, sadar bahwa mereka perlu menyisihkan bahan makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Sial!" Sang pemuda mengumpat. Kali ini tendangannya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kerikil yang ditendang sang pemuda lantas nyaris mendarat manis di atas kepala seseorang. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dia mendapati satu rombongan yang berpakaian aneh. Dilihatnya pula seorang gadis menyembul di antara kepala bertudung hitam. Sasuke yakin orang itu seorang gadis karena melihat rambut panjangnya (meski ditutup dengan kain sutra).

Mereka semua terus berjalan, membuat sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Sasuke.

"Apa mereka adalah kelompok yang dirumorkan itu?" Dia bertanya dalam hati.

Jika benar, kenapa mereka terus berjalan? Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti dan melakukan ritual di desanya? Sasuke memacu langkahnya, bahkan kini sang pemuda berlari. Kerikil tadi dan suara kaki Sasuke agaknya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menoleh ke belakang atau menghentikan langkah. Ketika Sasuke menarik pundak mereka, tetap saja mereka tidak menghentikan perjalanan. Pria yang ditarik seakan menganggap Sasuke tidak ada.

"Kumohon! Aku memiliki seorang ibu yang bertubuh lemah! Jika dibiarkan saja, kondisi ibuku akan semakin memburuk! Kalian kelompok yang disebut-sebut itu, bukan? Kumohon, lakukan ritual kalian di sini!" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh. Dia benar-benar memohon kali ini.

Sasuke terbelalak ketika merasakan sapuan lembut di tangannya. Sang pemuda menengadah dan menyadari bahwa sapuan tersebut bersumber dari helaian _indigo_ yang terjatuh tepat ke tangannya. Helaian _indigo_ milik seorang gadis yang kini wajahnya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah sang pemuda. Di tengah kegelapan dan sedikit penerangan dari lilin, Sasuke dapat melihat warna serupa mutiara di depannya. Bola mata yang sangat indah.

"Tempatmu adalah tempat terkutuk. Sebelumnya, tempat ini subur. Namun, penduduk yang ada tidak peduli dengan alam. Alam menjauhi mereka. Musim semi tidak ingin singgah di sini."

Sasuke tersentak. "Tidak! Kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu! Lakukanlah! Aku akan membalasmu! Apa pun! Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu asalkan kau menyuburkan tempat ini!"

Gadis bermata bak mutiara mendelik ke arah rombongannya. Dia memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama, masih datar. Gadis itu menunjukkan kristal di tangannya. Kristal itu retak dan pecah seketika. Bunga merah di dalamnya keluar dan masuk ke sepasang oniks hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika membuka mata, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Namun, telinganya berdenging.

"_Kau akan menjadi pengirim musim semi seperti kami dan melakukan tugas yang sama."_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Ke mana perginya orang-orang itu? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Sasuke mendongak saat melihat tetesan air. Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur desa Konoha yang sebelumnya mengalami kemarau panjang. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Namun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Dia menari. Sontak, tumbuhan muncul di sekitarnya dengan waktu yang amat cepat. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar sorak-sorai penduduk desa. Dia ingin melongok ke sana, tapi tubuhnya masih terus bergerak di luar kendali.

Tak lama, Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas. Tangannya terkulai lemas. Tak sengaja, dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di genangan air. Jemari sang pemuda meraba wajahnya sendiri. Kini, warna mata gelap itu digantikan warna merah menyala. Serupa dengan warna bunga yang dibawa sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Ini …?"

Pengantar musim semi yang baru telah tiba.

**Fin**


End file.
